mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sveta Vasilyev
"Are you okay....Can you stand, good Im glad I made it in time" Appearance A young woman with long silky silver hair normally kept in a braid. Sveta has sad crystal blue eyes and fair skin. her figure is normally hidden under her gleaming suit of silver armor. Personality She is a quiet reserved woman though she is quite caring especially to young children. If a person is in danger she will throw her self into harms way to save them. she is stubborn about certain things and can be quite blunt when speaking, she has a pessimistic outlook on life though she tries to seem happy. Equipment & Skills Inventory A traveling pack containing the essentials only. Apparel A suit of polished silver plate mail. A set of light weight cloths for traveling Weapons A steel long Sword She also carries a second blade that most notice as magical but its full power is often hidden by a seal until she calls its name "Lucian" Misc Abilities * Mana Manipulation - Users can create, shape and manipulate mana to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will * Mana Blade Construction - User can create energy bladed weapon, including daggers, swords, etc. Physical * Weapon Proficiency ** Sword ** Bow & Arrows ** Shields * Enhanced Swordsmanship History (may change if need be/ I feel I need to.) An orphan born thanks to the death of her parents she was left alone in the ruins of an abandoned village. She was found by a wandering band of mercenaries who were passing through, their leader took in the girl finding her strength to survive so long on her own remarkable. As she grew she began training in the arts of war taking to them like a duck to water. Around the age if 10 she experienced her first taste of real combat, she didn't like taking lives but she used her skills to protect the innocents caught up in the fighting saving many lives. Her training had made her an obedient solider who follows her orders to the best of her ability. The man she calls father is a bear of a man named Urza. He dotes on her like she is his own he personally over saw her training. She grew up as one of few women in their camp, though as the youngest in their camp she was often tasked with menial chores. At this point in time most of the members in her company are no match for her and she can best them easily. She learned her magical ability from the lone mage in the group a woman that rarely spoke to anyone, she often called this woman her mother since they spent much time together. Author's Notes * The pic does not belong to me. All rights go to the original artist. Category:Kaizer-Kaze's OC's Category:Characters